Roxas--Alive Again!
by FinalLimitRoxas
Summary: Roxas is back! Only this time, he's got a Heart! He separated from Sora without knowing, and he's on a mission to find Sora and fade back into him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything within it.

 _Huh? What's happening?_ Roxas thought groggily. _Where am I?_

He surveyed his surroundings carefully. He was on a white platform, suspended on darkness, with white pillars lining the edge.

 _Oh,_ Roxas thought. _I'm on the platform I fought Sora on._

Suddenly he felt worried for Sora. He was afraid that something had happened to his other half, and it was completely alien to him.

"What?" Roxas asked himself, now confused. "Why do I feel like this?"

Suddenly he realized what had happened with a burst of intuition. He now understood why he felt the way he did.

"I-" Roxas tried to say, but his voice abandoned him.

 _I took Sora's Heart?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own kingdom Hearts.

Roxas racked his brain, trying to remember anything that might help him figure out what happened when he separated from Sora.

Very slowly, a memory came to him.

 _He was in Sora's "Memory Lane" as he called it. Memory Lane was where Sora's memories were stored. He was drifting about, looking at the memories, when he felt a pull where his Heart should have been, and he faded away._

"Oh!" Roxas said. "I remember now!"

Just then another memory came to him. It was a glimpse of silver hair.

"Riku?" he asked himself, but then felt guilty at the thought. It completely overwhelmed him, as he had never felt anything like it before.

"Aaaah! What _is_ this?" Roxas said. "Where is this coming from?"

Then he remembered that he had Sora's Heart.

"Oh."

 _Okay. Control yourself, Roxas,_ he thought, scolding himself. _Time to find a way out of this place._

Right as he thought that, a Keyhole burned itself into the air a yard or two away.

 _Hey, I wonder if I took Sora's Keyblade along with his heart,_ Roxas thought bitterly, angry at himself.

The Keyblade flashed into his hand.

Then another Keyblade flashed into his other hand.

"Yep. I did." Roxas said to himself.

The two Keyblades crackled with power.

FLASH!

The energy condensed, forming Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Here goes nothing," Roxas mumbled to himself as he held out Oblivion.

The tip of Oblivion's blade shined with a bright light, and blasted an arrow of light that connected with the Keyhole.

The next second, Roxas was gone.

O

Roxas appeared in Twilight Town in a flash of bright light.

"Huh," Roxas said, unsurprised. "So this is where the Keyhole leads."

As he said this, a puddle of darkness pooled up, and a gang of Heartless rose out of it.

Roxas was immediately alerted to their presence by the sound the made as they rose out of their shadows, and he attacked, taking them out easily.

"Good job!" said a voice he knew all too well.

"Saix!" Roxas snarled, whirling to face his claymore-wielding enemy.

"Hello, Roxas. Come crawling back to the Organization, have we?" Saix said calmly. "I would think you would remember what I said. 'We don't accept resignations'. So if you want to rejoin Organization XIII, then you'll need to accept your punishment. I'm thinking maybe… Dusk service would be acceptable."

"I don't think so, Saix," Roxas said. "How about Dusk service for you? Or, maybe you would just prefer me undoing you."

And with that, he lunged at Saix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas struck out at Saix again and again, but somehow, he whirled around the oversized blade to block Roxas's Keyblade each time.

Enraged, Roxas raised Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and slashed through Saix in two large, deadly arcs.

Very hurt, Saix fell to his knees.

"How does it feel to be undone?" Roxas said, glaring at Saix's broken body below him. "I wouldn't know, as you failed to do it to me the last time we fought."

"Nnnnnng…" Saix groaned.

"See? It hurts, doesn't it?" Roxas said.

"Nnnnn…NNN!" Saix said, using the last bit of his strength to strike at Roxas.

He knocked Roxas down with the flat of his humongous weapon, leaving Roxas out of breath but not badly hurt.

"No. I will not let you defeat me. Now that I have a Heart, I'm not giving it up."

 _WHAAAT?!_ Roxas thought, very surprised. However, he didn't get a chance to say it out loud, as just then Saix took a swing at him with his huge claymore.

But before it could touch Roxas, Saix stiffened, and fell to the ground,

There was a Keyblade he'd seen only once stabbed into Saix's back.

 _Riku!_ Roxas thought, excited that Sora's friend had come to help him.

And then he was knocked unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Roxas woke up, he was in a white castle that he knew all too well.

 _Castle Oblivion,_ Roxas thought. Suddenly he was very angry. Why would Riku do this to him? Wasn't he Roxas's _friend?_

Just then, Riku appeared in front of him, _literally_ from thin air.

"AHHH!" Roxas yelled, surprised.

"Roxas, be quiet before I silence you permanently," Riku said in a voice that chilled Roxas to the bone.

It was Xemnas's voice.

"Xemnas?! What the fuck?!" Roxas said, startled.

"Yes. I actually quite like this form. It suits me," Xemnas said, still completely calm.

"But… How..?" Roxas said, at a loss for words.

 _How did he possess Riku?_

"Xehanort did it, and I _am_ the Nobody of him," Xemnas said.

"But… then why did you murder Saix?" Roxas asked, utterly bewildered.

"Because I wanted to destroy you myself."

Xemnas lunged, but Roxas was ready for it.

He blocked, and then immediately countered with a stab.

Xemnas staggered, and Roxas moved in for a follow-up.

And Xemnas fell to the ground, beaten.

"Game over, Xemnas," Roxas said, looking down at Xemnas.

"Or maybe not," said a voice that sent him into shock.

 _What the hell?! How is_ she _here?!_ Roxas thought, panicking.

"Hi, Roxas," said Xion, who had suddenly appeared only a few feet away.

 _Damn, she's hot._ Roxas thought before he could stop himself. How had he not noticed how _attractive_ she was before?

Roxas shook his head, clearing the thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

Suddenly a Keyblade appeared in Xion's hand, and without hesitation, she attacked.

Roxas blocked and parried Xion's furious attacks, but he couldn't get in a counterattack.

Xion swung at Roxas, and he couldn't block in time. He fell to his knees, badly hurt.

With a heavy heart, Roxas focused the rest of his energy into one final attack—a Limit Break.

The energy exploded out of him, throwing Xion backwards, and he stabbed his Keyblades into the air.

Suddenly Roxas was lifted into the air, his Keyblades blasting a rays of light that rained down on Xion.

Notwithstanding all of the blasts, Xion fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Roxas floated back to the ground, angry with himself. Why hadn't he listened to his thoughts earlier? He wouldn't have had to fight Xion if he had.

But she was still alive. Roxas knew he would have to finish her, but he just couldn't do it.

 _What?! Why can't you?_ Roxas thought, struggling with himself. _You've destroyed her once already, haven't you?_

But he couldn't finish her. Every shred of his body was screaming _"NO!"_

And as Roxas was struggling with himself, Xion got up, and raised her Keyblade.

And she swung it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xion's blade stopped inches from Roxas's face, and she whispered, "Roll with it!"

Suddenly Roxas understood what she wanted. He staggered backwards, clutching his face and groaning. He knew he was doing a horrible acting job, but nobody could blame him, because he had never had a Heart before now.

Xion kept fake attacking me, and we must not have been doing a very good job, because Xemnas called it.

"Xion! What are you _doing?!"_ He said angrily.

And he charged her and struck her down.

"NO!" Roxas yelled.

"How touching. Now, why don't you go ahead and say hi to Sora for me?" Xemnas said, grinning.

 _What is he talking about?_ Roxas thought, very confused.

"Sora! Why don't you come say hi to Roxas?" Xemnas said.

And, one second later, none other than Sora himself came walking through the door.

But there was something wrong with him.

As he got closer to Roxas, Sora began to crackle with darkness. A Keyblade appeared in his hands, and he got into battle stance.

Suddenly, a burst of darkness exploded out of Sora, and he turned into a Heartless.

"WHAT?!" Roxas screamed at Xemnas. "What did you DO to him?"

"Nothing. All I did was give you his Heart." Xemnas said, grinning widely.

Suddenly it hit him. When Roxas got Sora's Heart, Sora couldn't turn into Roxas. He couldn't turn into a Nobody. But he had no Heart. So he turned into a shadow form of Sora.

"Behold Anti-Sora!" Xemnas said, throwing his arms to the sky.

And Sora attacked.

Roxas blocked and blocked and blocked and blocked, and he was really getting tired. So, using all of his strength, he knocked Anti-Sora into the air, and smashed him back to the ground.

Anti-Sora slammed into the ground, and stood back up like it was absolutely nothing.

"What?! How did he..?" Roxas started to say, but couldn't finish.

 _Nothing_ _should have been able to survive that,_ Roxas thought.

And suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Anti-Sora could not be defeated, because he had nothing to revert to. No Heart. No Nobody. So he would give both of them back to him.

"Two Become One!" Roxas said, using his power to join Oathkeeper and Oblivion together.

"Nope!" Xemnas said, appearing in front of him and knocking his Keyblade out of his hand.

"Then why don't I just use YOURS?" Roxas said, forcing Riku's Keyblade out of his hand.

And with that, he stabbed himself in the chest.

He felt horrible pain, and he finally knew what it was like to be undone. He was turning back into a Nobody, and it hurt like crap.

And a glittering red gem burst out of his chest. He'd seen some like it a million times. It was a Heart. Sora's Heart.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Roxas screamed, in horrible pain.

Xion winced, sympathizing.

Sora's Heart glowed with a bright red light, and zapped itself into Anti-Sora's chest.

He fell to his knees, the darkness ripping itself out of him, trying to get away from the powerful Heart that was filled with light rather than darkness.

Finally Roxas stopped hurting. He stood up, not feeling anything.

Sora got up and his Keyblade flashed into his hand.

"Thanks, Roxas. That's another one I owe you." He said, grinning.

"Who's counting? We're friends, right?" Roxas said, quoting Sora.

"Of course! Now, why don't we take care of Xemnas together?" Sora asked.

"Let's do it."

And Roxas faded back into Sora.

Suddenly Sora and Roxas felt an uncontrollable urge to destroy Xemnas.

For possessing Riku, and for hurting Xion.

Sora's Keyblade crackled with energy, and it transformed into Ultima Weapon, and Sora lunged.

He slashed at Xemnas over and over, not giving a shit for anything.

And finally Xemnas left Riku permanently.

O

When Riku woke up, Sora was ready for it.

"Hey, d'you want to have ice cream?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Umm… Sure," Riku answered.

"How about sea salt?" Sora asked, not waiting for an answer.

And they left.

Well, that's all for this fanfiction! I'll add more soon!

Also, if you liked this, please check out the sequel, "Dimensional Battle"!


End file.
